


A Moment

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Jaws (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: Just a moment before Jaws 2 following my Three Hunters fic.





	A Moment

Sean Brody trudged along the docks. Michael had, again, left him out of the fun of boating.

"That's a long face, boy," rumbled a voice to his right.

The boy turned to face Quint, who was washing the deck of his boat, The Safe Haven. After the shark incident three years ago Quint had given up shark hunting to simply fish. He stayed in contact with Matt Hooper and of course the Brody family, having developed a soft spot for Sean in particular.

"Michael went out without me again."

The former hunter took a bit of his biscuit and motioned the boy over.

"Well then you come help me clean the deck, and we'll fish a little here, hmm?"

Sean brightened and hurried forward. He stopped at the edge of the dock, waiting for Quint to come lift him over onto the boat. The sailor had worked it into him over many repeated words that he was to wait so he didn't slip and fall off the dock.

"There we go. All right. You know where the rags are, lets make her shine."

Sean dug out old rags Quint kept on hand and, after dipping one into the bucket of soapy water Quint was using to mop, began washing the outside of the windows.

Martin and Ellen came in search of their sons before too long and came to Quint to ask if he had seen them only to find the former hunter and Sean fishing, or rather Quint watching and occasionally helping Sean fish.

"Afternoon, Quint."

He turned.

"Chief. Mrs. Brody."

"Have you seen Michael?"

He shook his head.

"No, Chief, but Sean here said Michael went out and left him behind again."

Brody stepped aboard the Safe Haven.

"Sean, did Michael go with his friends?"

Sean nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. As long as he didn't go alone," Ellen said.

Her husband nodded in agreement and bent beside his younger son.

"Get any bites?"

"Not yet."

Ellen watched as Quint moved to join them and give Sean advice. Quint was still an odd man, but she could see a totally different side of him when he was around her children, almost like an uncle of sorts. He was stern with Michael but never harsh that she saw or Michael complained about, and he could become surprisingly gentle with Sean in way many didn't expect him to be capable of.

Deep down she knew, somehow she knew, that Quint would never hurt them, any of them. He, in truth, had a soft spot for the whole family, even if he had an odd way of showing it at times.

 


End file.
